User blog:The Symphonic Taco/Word of the Wiki - Issue No. 1 (03/09/2014)
=Word of the Wiki= Ask Taco There aren't any new questions today. Submit one in the comments below! ---- Did You Know? That we need new Did-You-Know? facts? Submit some in the comments below! . . . Welcome to the Word of the Wiki Welcome to the official newsletter of the Wiki, the Word of the Wiki, published by The Symphonic Taco! Here we have information on this Wiki's latest news, ask columns, weekly polls, featured users, and more! Be sure to check out the Word of the Wiki every week for new updates. Latest News C H U N K Y Spotted! The sort-of inactive founder of this Wiki, C H U N K Y, has returned again and been active, hopefully for a while now. Christmas in September C H U N K Y promoted a lot of users in his return. The blogger Omega and the chat mod Fluttergon have both been promoted to deserving admins! Congratulations! Not to mention a few users such as Yellowperson, BonBooker, Ballono and BlossomToongal have been given trial rights for the Chat Mod status. I wish you luck in getting from trial rights to regular rights! ''Word of the Wiki'' - Released The Wiki's official newsletter, created by yours truly, has released its first issue. Interviews - Interviewing Omega X I recently had an interview with Omegasonic2000, also known as Omega X. ~ The Symphonic Taco: Hello, Omega! Omegasonic2000: Hello, Taco! The Symphonic Taco: So, this is your first interview in the Word of the Wiki, correct? Omegasonic2000: Yeah, it is. The Symphonic Taco: Well, it's the first issue as well. :D Omegasonic2000: I know that. A cool interview for a cool issue. The Symphonic Taco: Okay. cx The Symphonic Taco: So, I'll ask you a few questions now. Omegasonic2000: Alright. The Symphonic Taco: You were recently promoted to an administrator. How's it being one? Omegasonic2000: Yeah. Well, to be honest, I don't know how to express it. For one side, I'm mad they didn't ask me first. For other side, I like knowing that I can change things here. The Symphonic Taco: So, although you didn't want to be one in the first place, you still like being in charge, now? Omegasonic2000: Yeah, in some way. Although, it's boring most of the times. The Symphonic Taco: I see. Well, now that you're an admin, you got a lot of responsibility. Omegasonic2000: Yeah. As Spider-Man says, "With great power comes great responsibility." The Symphonic Taco: You like Spider-Man? Omegasonic2000: Yup. I grew up to become what I am now thanks to Spider-Man. Well, I also like other superheroes like Captain America, Hulk or others, but Spider-Man will always be the best for me. The Symphonic Taco: That's great how Spider-Man inspired you. Speaking of inspiration, why did you want to make the Pookie Protection Program? Omegasonic2000: Well, when I saw pookies at first I didn't think much of them. But one day, I saw them being bullied and a flame in my heart ignited, telling me, "Protect them," and I remembered how I was bullied as a child like they are now. The Symphonic Taco: So, you didn't want the pookies to go through what you've been through. Omegasonic2000: Exactly. The Symphonic Taco: That's really nice. Omegasonic2000: Thanks. But it's not easy. Nine out of ten users in Club Penguin are pookie haters. That way, it's really hard to stand up. But I never give up. Not then, not now. The Symphonic Taco: That's very motivating. You also lead another agency, right? Omegasonic2000: Correct - the Supreme Penguin Agency. People who proved themselves better than EPF Agents like Jet Pack Guy or other mascots can have the privilege of being invited to the SPA. The Symphonic Taco: What does the SPA do? Omegasonic2000: Like the EPF, but in other territories and better. The Symphonic Taco: I see. That's a good thing you're doing, Omega. Omegasonic2000: Thank you. The Symphonic Taco: Well, our time here is up. Anything you want to say to the others? Omegasonic2000: Alright. I want to say something to everyone. Omegasonic2000: Rest assured, as I'm working for your safety. Comics and Riddles Comics We don't have any comics this issue. Help us out by submitting yours here! Riddles We don't have any new riddles this issue. Help us out by submitting yours in the comments below! Featured User We don't have any featured user this issue. Help us out by voting for your favourite one here! Weekly Poll Whose interview do you want the most? EpicNugget Fluttergon C H U N K Y KittenWaddles Cloetta3 :D Yellowperson-Returns BonBooker AtLeastNotVanity Pookiepalsforever Fudgehh Pfejz Other (mentioned in the comments) Help Word of the Wiki Grow You can help the newsletter become better! Submit comics, riddles, questions, Did-You-Know? facts, interview requests and nominations for featured users for the next issue. ---- Thanks for Reading Thanks for reading the 2nd issue of the Word of the Wiki, published on 3rd September, 2014. Stay tuned for the next issue coming out next week! тαcσ ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ ι Ɩιкє вιg вσσкѕ αηɗ ι cαηησт Ɩιє. (talk) 12:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts